AFTER KALOS
by omega werewolf2121
Summary: The story of a trainer in Sinnoh. TREVOR (The trainer) shall go through the region ,shall find love but doesn't Know of the danger he is headed towards .After becoming the Champion of Hoenn that is though . READ IT
1. Chapter 1

AFTER KALOS

(X &Y)

CHAPTER 1:The beginning

Me and froakie were going on a journey (that was what we had in our minds though ) when I saw her lying beside her fennekin (we were about 5 years of age) which looked hurt . I asked what happened she said some people named team flare hurt her fennekin so without further ado we went to the pokemon center and healed her fennekin . suddenly my xtransciever beeped it was a call from professor sycamore saying a rogue legendary pokemon was on a rampage & everyone was requested to return home.  
to be continued …


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I don't own POKEMON

DISCLAIMER I don't own the song demons by imagine dragons

* * *

7 years after the events of chapter 1

"GRENINJA water shuriken" I yelled

"METAGROSS Flash cannon" Steven stone casually shouted

"GRENINJA come back " I Said "you did good bud"

"Charizard, you're up"

"You know we have this thing called mega evolution , My friend "He said

"I should know because I lived in kalos"

"Metagross mega evolve"

"Charizard Blast burn"

( _play the song demons here)_

"Metagross Flash cannon again"

"Charizard dodge it then use Flamethrower"

"oh shit" was all steven could say

METAGROSS was still standing

"CHARIZARD Let's finish this " l said "Steven you were saying something about mega evolution you wanna see Charizard's"

"Uh-oh" he said

"CHARIZARD MEGA EVOLVE! " I yelled at the top of my lungs

"METAGROSS FLASH CANNON" he shouted

"Charizard let's finish this dodge it and use Blast Burn"

"Metagross is unable to battle" Ref called out "Trevor of Kalos is the new champion of hoenn"

" Congratulations Trevor go on front the Hall of Fame awaits the new Champion"

* * *

(B _ack at my home in hoenn)_

" _Son congrats on becoming the champion of Hoenn" my mother said at the other side of the phone_

"Thanks mom" I said "AN' mom from here I will be going straight to sinnoh"

* * *

Author's note hey guys ,so the official story begins next chapter AND also I am new to this writing stuff so if I have done any mistake PM me

 _As always review_

 _And omega is out_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

 **THE REUNION**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

"Ah! shit this place is BORING" I said to myself. Its been a month since I arrived in Kalos. I know I said was gonna go straight to Sinnoh but my Mom persisted on me coming back for a month before going back. As I was saying it was a BORING day and there was not one fucking thing to do around here. I was sitting on the couch watching T.V. thinking what I could do. I glanced around the room when my eyes hit a framed photograph. It was me when I was about 5 years of age besides me were 2 of my best friends Christopher and Jason they had been my best friends until I decided to become a trainer and go to Hoenn for becoming the regions Champion . Then there was her …

Seemingly a idea flashed in my mind I picked up my bag and Pokeballs and asked my mother "Mom Christopher and Jason still live in Kalos right"."YES "she replied. I ran towards Aquacorde city the city where I got my first Pokemon I ran to the third house and rang the doorbell. DING-DONG DING-DONG. "Who is it? "A feminine voice said. "Hello ma'am I a-"I said before being stopped."If it isn't Trevor oh, look how big you have grown ". "So you remember me auntie "I said "Of course I remember I can't just forget some of my son's first friends" Christopher's Mom said "So where's Christopher?" I asked. "Oh he's out at Parfum palace with Jason probably battling. So I ran outside and called out my Pokemon "Rayquaza, use fly".

* * *

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

I ran towards the Pyroar shaped hedge they had renovated the place a bit and a battlefield was constructed and sure enough there they were the two of them battling as usual. I ran towards the battlefield yelling "Hey Christopher, Jason how are you two!" I seemed surprised seeing me there. "Trevor what are you doing here, we thought you were in Sinnoh" Jason said."Yeah about that my mom somehow got me to come back for a month I will be going back tomorrow "I said" So how about a good old battle"." Ok then you will be battling me" Christopher said as he took his place on the field". Trainers this will be a one on one battle you may bring out your Pokemon " Jason being the ref said

"Go Greninja" I called out

"Go Charizard "he called out his Starter Pokemon

"So Trevor have you fully accessed battle bond yet?"

"No not one worthy trainer"

 ** _Flashback 8 years ago_**

" _Hehehe you were too easy to defeat" Christopher said (believe me or not but he had a big Ego back then )_

" _Greninja get up please we have to defeat him please get up" I begged my first ever Pokemon._

" _Greninja is unable to battle and the winn-" the ref stopped abruptly_

 _I suddenly felt a jabbing pain in my Gut "ahhhhhhhhh" I shouted as I fell down to my knees my as eyes closed . I heard a voice in my head "Get up Trevor"."Could it be …no Greninja is that you" I said in disbelief. "Yes it is I , now Trevor get up time to defeat him " he said "Yeah ok but could you stop with that fucking medieval accent it's bugging me" I said" eh …. Ok" he said_

 _My eyes opened and I saw a Greninja fully shrouded in water_

" _Greninja, use water shuriken" I said_

 _Before Christopher could do anything his Charizard had fainted from the impact of the shuriken_

 _ **PRESENT**_

(The battle between me and Christopher had begun and both of our Pokemon were equally strong)

"Greninja water shuriken" I yelled

"Charizard blast burn" he yelled

Greninja was weak suddenly I heard the same voice I had heard 8 years ago "Trevor it's time to fully access battle bond, are you ready? " Greninja said "Hell yeah I am" I replied. "The lend me your power "he said. I saw my Greninja standing before me he had Mohawk styled black and blue spikes

Purple and blue aura surrounded him "yo Christopher are you going to battle or not"I yelled .He was gaping at me and Greninja."Charizard thunder punch" he said snapping out of it .

"Greninja block it using dark pulse"

Charizard was blown back by the Force but before it could crash into the wall it extended it's wings and began to fly. I was exhausted from the power I was exerting. "Charizard use Thunder punch" he said but I didn't hear or see anything my eyes started to focus on another thing that was sitting on the bench it was her my Selene. As I turned to focus on the battle I see Greninja coming at me at speeds of a 100 km/hour he and I together crash into a wall and the next thing I know is I have fainted hearing my name being called out by a sweet voice that had fear in it "Trevor..."

* * *

 ** _Whew this one took some time to make_**

 ** _And probably I won't be writing for the next week cause I have exams_**

 ** _And_ _omega_ _out_**


	4. Chapter 4

Sinnoh here we come

Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER : I don't own Pokemon

* * *

My eyes fluttered open "Uhhh…where am I "I said groggily to myself. I tried to get up but suddenly I yelled in pain "Ow". I looked down my body I was shocked to see my body covered with bandages. My upper half was the most damaged. "What happen-" suddenly everything flashed back to me . "Damn it, Greninja please be okay "I said to myself trying to get up . I went outside my room Christopher and Jason were sleeping on the chairs which did not look much comfortable and I turned around holding my gut. 'Selene ? What was she doing here?'I thought .Then I remembered Greninja, I would have loved to stop and look at her face but Greninja was more important to me right now. I walked slowly on the hallway clutching my stomach. I came across a window like glass I peered inside and saw Greninja covered in pins and needles."(GASP) Greninja I'm sorry" I said with pain."He is probably going to be okay by tomorrow but the same can't be said about you though" I heard someone say behind me. Nurse Joy was standing there watching Greninja through the glass.

"What happened?" she asked turning towards me. "I got distracted " I replied. "oh I see. You probably should get some sleep" she said."But Greninja " I argued. "No buts, he's going to be okay by tomorrow "she said. Seeming that there was nothing left to argue I dragged myself back to my room, and collapsed on my bed.

5 hours later in the morning

I got up in the morning when sunlight hit my eyes "Good morning "Jason said as I got up. He was sitting on a chair and drinking coffee."Good morning "I said in response."How's Greninja "I asked

"He's ok" he said "Where's he now?" I asked "With Nurse Joy, she's putting some bandages" he said

"Hey is that Rashel?" I asked "Yes" he replied.

Rashel was one of the girls in our school on which Jason had a huge crush on and seeing that they somehow got together surprised me."Hi Rashel" I said. "Hi Trevor "she said."How are you?" she asked "I'm fine"."How come you both never told me about the relationship you were having" I said causing both of them to blush."Well what about Selene "Jason retaliated. " I don't know I haven't seen her in what like five years" I replied."Well then you are in for a big surprise "Rashel said. "Well I already know what the surprise is" I said. "You do?" they both asked in unison. "Selene is going to come through that door in 3, 2 and 1" I counted. And sure enough she did."Hi Trevor how are you?" she asked "I'm feeling much better" I replied."Trevor I'm really very sorry I didn't know Charizard could hit that hard" Christopher said apologizing."Christopher you did nothing wrong it was I who got distracted " I said. Suddenly Nurse Joy entered my room holding Greninja's Pokeball "He's all better now" she said referring to Greninja. "Thanks Nurse Joy" I said. She then exited my room."Hey guys can I be alone for sometime "I asked."Sure" they said."Greninja come on out" I said calling out my Pokémon"I'm sorry bud I shouldn't have gotten distracted "I apologized to my Pokémon."Gre-Gre-Ninja" he said signaling a 'that's fine'." So what do you say let's go to Sinnoh and beat shit out of others "I said."GRE – GRE – ninja" he said enthusiastically. I got up and put my hand on Greninja's shoulder and we walked out of the door. "Ok guys where's my clothes" I asked my friends. "Here you go" Selene said passing me my clothes."Uh ….. Thanks" I stuttered. I saw that Christopher and Jason were trying hard not to laugh. I wore my clothes and started walking out of the door with Greninja when" Hey Trevor where are you going?" Selene asked."I have to go to Sinnoh I have a 11:00 flight" I said."You're not going anywhere in this state" she argued. I was happy to see that she cared for me but was annoyed that she was not letting me do what I wanted to."I really have to go there's no stopping me" I said. "Well if there's no stopping you then I'm coming with you" she said." Me too" Christopher said." We both are coming as well" Jason and Rashel said." That's ok with me but how'll you get tickets?" I asked." Well I can pull some strings with that "Jason said. "How?" I asked "Well being the Champion of Sinnoh has its perks" he said." You're the champion of Sinnoh!"." I exclaimed.

At the airport

"Where the hell is Christopher "I was getting impatient the plane had arrived but Christopher was nowhere to be seen."I'm going to call him" I said. I dialed in Christopher's number he picked up "yo Christopher where are you" I asked." You go on I'll catch up with you" he said cutting the phone.

"Guys he told us to go on " I said walking towards the plane's entrance.

* * *

 _ **AND THAT'S DONE**_

 _ **AH! THESE TAKE TIME**_

 _ **THANK MY FRIEND FOR GIVING A PROPER ENDING TO THIS CHAPTER**_

 _ **AND**_ _ **OMEGA**_ _ **OUT**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

 _ **Shit starts to stir**_

* * *

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Pokémon

* * *

"All aboard flight 261" the flight attendant told over the mic. "Yo, Jason thanks for upgrading me to first class" I said."Not a problem" he said. Seeming that Jason and Rashel wanted to sit together, I and Selene had to sit together."So how was Hoenn?" she said trying to make conservation."Ehh…. it was good" I replied.

"I haven't seen you in what like 5 years, you're always very busy "she said. "You know, Unova and Hoenn "

I said."But still you should have come once in a while to see me … I mean US" she stuttered. I chuckled. "(YAWN) I'm so sleepy" she said. "Go to sleep Jason said you were up all night to look after me" I said."Thanks Trev" she said stating the nickname she had given me."Good night Selene" I said."Good night" she said. The thought of sleeping made me sleepy so I slept.

* * *

 _ **6 hours later**_

I woke up when my head started to hurt like bitch."Shit this hurts" I looked around for some water but saw Selene sleeping on my shoulder I didn't want to wake her up but had a sudden urge to kiss her. "No Trevor this is not the time for that" I said to myself I called the flight attendant and asked for a glass of water and drank it carefully I gave the glass back to the attendant and said thanks after she was gone I put my head on Selene's and went to sleep.

The next morning when I woke up I saw Selene had awoken and was reading a magazine "Good morning "I said."Oh Trev you're awake" she said her cheeks glowing a bright red. I put on my specs seeming that it held my keystone."Sinnoh is still two hours away" she said. "I know "I said. I got up and walked towards the toilet I saw that Jason and Rashel were still sleeping. I went in and did my business. I came back to my seat and took out Greninja's Pokeball."So what are you doing nowadays?" I asked." I'm going to be a coordinator "she said. "I wonder why Christopher didn't come" I said."Yeah me too, he's not always late" she said

* * *

 _ **2 hours later**_

"Ah, the smell of air is so good here" I said. "Yes, hello what? I'm coming right now" Jason said into his phone."What happened?"Rashel asked."'Problems in the region I'm going to have to go" he said. "Ok, I'll be here with Selene and Trevor" she said."I'll be back soon" Jason said kissing Rashel on the forehead. Then he called out his Charizard and flew towards the HQ." Where's the Pokémon center" I asked." Oh, there's one in Sandgem city" Selene said looking at her navigator. "Ok then let's go" I said. We were halfway through Twinleaf town when I had the feeling of Déjà Vu but I kept walking "Trevor don't wanna turn back do ya" I heard someone say. I turned around to see a humanoid looking robot. Its voice was like metal."Who are you?" I asked."Oh, of course. You don't know me, but your friend over there does" he said pointing at Selene."No please stay away me I beg you please" she cried."No can do the boss needs you" he said."You want her, you go through me" I said with aggression in my voice."Well ok then" he said.

"Go Garchomp" he called out his Pokémon.

"Rashel take Selene and calm her down, while I deal with him. Go Greninja" I said.

Rashel did as I instructed and took Selene to safety

"Garchomp use **Draco meteor** "

"Greninja use **Double team** and then close in with **Nightslash** "

Greninja dodged the move and then closed in on Garchomp with Nightslash

"Garchomp **Earthquake** "

"Greninja use **Bounce** to dodge it"

"Garchomp **Dragon Rush"**

Garchomp came in at blinding speeds and attacked Greninja mid-air

"Greninja are you okay?"

"Greninja" he said signaling a okay

"Greninja use **Blizzard"**

"Why the hell do you even try you can't protect your friend from me" he said.

"Let's see" I said.

"Oh forget it, Garchomp use **Dual Chop … ON THE TRAINER** "

I closed my eyes expecting my fate when I heard a loud painful cry."Selene" was the first thought that crossed my mind. I opened my eyes to see a almost lifeless body of Selene next to a wall.

I turned to the humanoid robot.

"Oh well she is weak and so are you" he said.

That was it. That was the final straw.

I started glowing a dark aura and so did Greninja.

"Let's shed …. BLOOD " I yelled.

"Greninja use **Cut** then use **Bounce"**

"Garchomp **Protect"**

"Greninja **Dark pulse** then **Ice beam** point blank".

The Dark pulse was so strong that the protect started to break. The battle ended with a frozen Garchomp.

 _"_ Come back Garchomp, I will be back" he said before disappearing to god knows where. The dark aura around me dissipated as I ran towards Selene."How is she?" I asked Rashel." She needs help fast" she said. I picked up Selene bridal style and ran towards Sandgem city."What happened?" Nurse Joy asked as we entered the center."We were attacked" I said. Just then Christopher arrived with his Charizard"How's she?" he asked. I don't know Nurse Joy just took her" I said

* * *

 _ **And the villain has entered who is he well….. I am not going to give any spoilers**_

 _ **Chapter 6 is going to be interesting**_

 _ **And omega out.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

 _ **The beginning of the end**_

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran

* * *

It was the middle of the night. I was pacing back and forth near Selene's room. Nurse Joy said she was going to be okay but I was worried and a thousand of questions were flying around in my head. Who was he? , What did he want from Selene? , Why wasn't she telling me everything? I know we are not in a relationship or anything like that but still….. I suddenly heard the door to Selene's room click. I saw Nurse Joy and Rashel come out. I walked towards them. "How's she?" I asked."She's doing well" Nurse Joy said. I slumped down on one of those uncomfortable chairs. Nurse Joy left leaving me and Rashel." What is wrong" she said looking at my worried face."Rashel, you and Selene were good friends in school right?" I asked."Yes" she said."Do you know why she was so scared of that…. That thing, I think it has something to do with her past" I said." I do remember her once being asked what she feared the most and all she said was Robots "."And this other day when we were in Parfum palace she kept looking back as if to see if we were being followed" she said."That's strange, but have you ever seen that tin dude before?" I asked. All she gave me was a negative response. "Whoever he was the next time I meet him he won't be able to even lay a finger on her" I said. Rashel smiled at my response."But I just have one question what was that aura around you?" she asked."I don't know" I said getting up and crossing my arms. "But not a word to others" I said "not a word"

 **In the morning (6:00 am)**

"What did he look like?" Christopher asked."He was 6'0, had a metallic voice and was practically a robot" I said describing the tin dude."6'0, metallic voice no, that can't be how did he get here so fast" Christopher said almost to himself."What do you mean 'got here so fast'?" I asked."Believe me or not but I battled a person who was exactly like how you described" he said." But the thing that puzzles me is I battled him minutes before you did but how did he get here so fast"

 **Flashback (6 hours 21 minutes before present)**

 _Christopher is near a Pokémon center healing his Pokémon when he hears a girl's cry "please leave me alone" the girl says."I will dearie just give me the necklace" a metallic voice says."No it was a gift from my father and I'm not going to give it to you" the girl says."Oh well then I will have to snatch it from you Feraligator_ _ **Hydro cannon"**_ _the piece of tin says."Lucario jump in and use_ _ **protect**_ _" Christopher says releasing his Lucario. Lucario jumps in front of the girl and uses protect Christopher watches as the Hydro cannon splits in all direction._

* * *

 _ **Flashback end**_

"So did you defeat him "I asked."No he ran away before I could" he said."So who was the girl that you saved" I asked."I don't know though she did tell her name was Violet Aurablitz" he said. "Wait Aurablitz that was Sir Aarons last name" I said. "Who is Sir Aaron?" Christopher asked."Sir Aaron was an Aura guardian and I believe the girl that you saved was a descendant" I said."But why was he after her?" he asked."I don't know" I said."Guys Selene is awake" Rashel said as she came running to the Battleground. I don't know what came over me I just dropped everything on my mind and ran straight towards Selene's room but tripped and fell."Trevor take it slow" Christopher said while smiling."I would love to kill you but I don't have time "I said as I got up. I ran towards the room. I knocked on the door and walked in to find Selene still on the bed, bandage all over her head and Nurse Joy was sitting next to her "You're going to need 2-3 days heal and you will have to stay in bed" she said."Ok" Selene said."Thank you Nurse Joy" I said as she walked." I am so sorry Trevor, for eating up so much of your time but you can go on without me" Selene said." I am not going to do that its 2-3 days right I am going to wait" I said." I really have to thank you in some way" she said."No really you don't ha-"I stopped because I felt a pair of soft, warm lips on mine.

( _Play perfect here)_

 _I found a love for me_ _  
_ _Darling just dive right in_ _  
_ _And follow my lead_ _  
_ _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_ _  
_ _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_ _  
_ _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

"What was that for" I asked. She didn't speak and kissed me again.

 _Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

"Trevor I ….. I …..Love you" she stuttered.

"Me too" I said.

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight._

"Are you going to ask me about him" she said almost scared."No it's not the right time and also you need your rest" I said.

* * *

Well it's done. Who is Violet Aurablitz?

And big shout out to my friend for her character he himself is Christopher in the story yeah, HIMSELF

And _**omega**_ out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _ **Things start to get serious**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon**_

* * *

"Wait you guys really kissed" said Rashel shocked. "Yes, how many times do I have to say it" I said clearly annoyed. I started to think how Jason was putting up with this kind of annoying attitude. I should probably ask him how he does that. Anyway today Selene was going to be discharged and we could get out of here. Although there was no sign of Jason, he did call Rashel everyday and told her that he was fine. Me and Selene well we've gotten closer but being the lone wolf I just listen. At last I could stretch my limbs. "Yo, Christopher let's get the hell out of here" I said."Go get Selene" he said. I went in and saw Rashel next to Selene. Selene still was on crutches and had to walk using them for a day. "Hey Rashel hold the crutches" I said while I picked up Selene bridal style and walked out "You're okay right" I asked. "Trevor I'm fine" she said." I put her down for a while and took out a Pokeball "Rayquaza come out" I called out the sky – high Pokémon."Dude you didn't tell me you had a Rayquaza" Christopher said."Oh…..eh …. Whatever" I said as I picked up Selene again and placed her on Rayquaza's back "it's almost dark we'll have to stop somewhere in between route 202" Christopher said as he climbed on Charizards back."Okay" we said as we began to rise up in the air. Me and Selene on Rayquaza, Christopher on his Charizard and Rashel on her Dragonair. "Hang on its going to be one hell of a ride" I told to Selene who gripped me tighter "Rayquaza route 202" I said.

40 minutes later

We alighted near a clearing in the forest and began to set up our tents. After we finished setting up sat down around a bonfire that Christopher had built. Suddenly I heard my stomach rumble. Everyone was so hungry so I decided to cook."Hey you guys rest for a while, I'll cook" I said. (After 10 minutes) "Food's ready" I said."Man, where did you learn to cook so well?" Rashel asked."Hoenn and Unova" I said. After we finished our dinner we all went to sleep. Rashel and Selene slept in one tent while Christopher and I slept in another. I tried to sleep but for some reason I couldn't. I got up and walked out of the tent and went down a path that led to another clearing and sat down on the grass and started looking at the stars.10 minutes had passed when I heard someone call my name "Trev what are you doing here?" I turned around to see Selene walk into the clearing. I patted the grass next to me motioning her to sit."I thought you were in your tent" she said sitting down."I couldn't sleep" I told her "What about you?"."Me either" she said." They are beautiful aren't they, the stars" she said."Yes" I said agreeing with her."Trevor I'm scared" she said.

"Why?" I asked."I'm scared I am going to give Wrath what he wants" she said.

"Who is Wrath?" I asked.

"The robot" she said.

"Wait tin dude's name is Wrath" I asked.

"Yes" she said whilst chuckling."And what are you going to give him?" I asked. "Can we please not talk about it?" she said. I wanted tell no but when I looked into her eyes I could tell she was tired and was not ready to discuss this matter."Next time we meet he will be sorry that he even met you" I said trying to cheer her up. "ha-ha thanks Trev" she said laying her head on my shoulder. I pulled her closer and kissed her on the forehead "I love you" I said." I love you too" she said. We sat there for an hour by which Selene had fallen sleep. I got up and picked her up trying not to wake her up. I walked towards the tents and placed her in her tent and walked towards my own.

* * *

 **In the morning**

"Uh ….. " I said waking up. I got up to see Christopher sprawled on the ground snoring. I walked outside and went to brush my teeth. I came back and saw that Selene and Rashel had finished cooking breakfast. Suddenly out of nowhere Jason appeared on his Salamence as he came down and started walking towards us I saw a huge gash in his right hand, everyone else noticed as well. "JASON" Rashel yelled running towards him. She ran and hugged him and he returned it."Dude what the fuck happened to your hand" I asked."Oh I will tell you later" he said as Rashel took him to put some bandages on the wound."What do you think happened to him" I asked." I don't know but I am glad that it was not you that got hurt" Selene said. I had that urge again but this time I didn't hold back. I kissed her and she kissed me back. "Am I missing something here" I heard someone say. I pulled back and turned around to see Jason and Rashel grinning "I'm going to fill you in on it later"

I said. By the time everyone finished their breakfast Christopher had woken up and was coming out of the tent. "You have 10 minutes before we leave for Oreburgh city" Jason said to Christopher who was rubbing his eyes. After he finished his breakfast and we finished packing the tent we started walking towards Jubilife city over there we stopped for a bit. After that we went straight to Oreburgh city. "Who is the Gym leader?" I asked. "His name is Roark and he uses Rock types" Jason said. "Ok Roark here I come" I said as I ran towards the Gym. When I entered I saw that the Gym looked like a mine and on the pedestal stood a man wearing a helmet."Roark I've come to battle" I said."Challenge accepted I don't get strong trainers to battle nowadays" he said.

"Go Rampardos" he said.

"A Rampardos eh well then go Lucario"

"Rampardos _**Headbutt"**_

"Lucario dodge it and use _**Cross chop**_ "

"Rampardos _**Head smash"**_

Lucario too little damage.

"Lucario use _**Aura Sphere**_ then use _**Meteor Mash**_ "

The combined attacks of Fighting and steel hurt Rampardos ….. a lot.

"Rampardos are you okay" Roark asked his Pokémon.

"Ram" it said but it sounded weak.

"Lucario let's finish this use _**Aura sphere**_ "

"Rampardos has fainted the Gym leader may bring out his next Pokémon" the ref said.

"Ok then go Tyranitar"

"TYRANITAR" it roared.

"Lucario come back go Sceptile" I said seeing a mega Gem on its head.

* * *

And this is done I was waiting to write this chapter

The next half of the battle will be ch 8

And _**omega**_ out


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

A DANCE AT PARFUM PALACE

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN Pokémon

* * *

"Sceptile _**Razor leaf**_ " I commanded.

"Tyranitar use _ **sand**_ _**storm**_ to make him lose sight of you" Roark said.

"Sceptile jump up" I said.

Sceptile practically defying logic jumped up.

"Use _**Razor leaf**_ I mean rain it on him" I said.

"Tyranitar no, are you okay?" Roark asked. "Tyranitar Mega evolve"

"Sceptile don't let him stop you _**Leaf blade**_ " I said as the blades on Sceptiles arm began to glow.  
He attacked and Tyranitar couldn't catch him.

"Tyranitar _**dark pulse**_ point blank" Roark Roared.

A ball of darkness started forming In Tyranitar's mouth. "Sceptile dodge it fa-"I stopped because Tyranitar was blasting a full force Dark pulse and somehow Sceptile was enduring it.

"Sceptile its time to let Roark see the bond between Pokémon and trainer, MEGA EVOLVE" I roared.

Suddenly Sceptile was engulfed in a ball of light when the light subsided a fully powered mega Sceptile could be seen.

"Sceptile Jump in using _**leaf blade**_ and then _**Solar beam**_ "

Sceptiles began to hack away at Tyranitar. "Ha you know what let me show you something I picked up in Hoenn" I said showing Roark the Z-ring I was wearing."Sceptillium-Z activate" I said as Sceptile started glowing with a green aura. I did the dance and"Solar storm" I commanded.

 _ **The audience**_

"Solar storm?" Jason asked. But Christopher gave me a nod.

 _ **Back to the battle**_

Four beams of white light came down from the ceiling slowly coming together soon the four converged right above Tyranitar and covered him with light. After the light extinguished I saw a non – mega Tyranitar with swirly eyes."Tyranitar is unable to battle Trevor of Kalos is the winner" the referee called out."Here you are the Coal badge you are worthy of it" Roark said giving me the badge suddenly I heard a cracking sound I looked up to see the roof starting to collapse."Everybody out" I yelled as everyone started running. (Outside)."Everyone here?" I asked."Trevor, Jason is missing" Rashel said panic in her voice. I started looking around in the rubble and found Jason his leg stuck in a piece of stone."Go Lucario break that stone with _**Brick Break**_ " I said as lucarios's paw began to glow white. Jason barely got out when he was tackled by Rashel." You're really lucky that you're alive or else I would have killed you" she said, tears in her eyes."Really Ras I'm fine" he said trying to walk."Go Gardevoir use _**Heal Pulse**_ " Rashel said. I turned around just in time to see a purple cloaked man running."Wrath" I whispered to myself.

 _ **Near Jubilife city**_

Jason's leg had healed fast. Rashel was fussing all over him and I could tell that he liked it. On the other Selene was right beside me I suddenly held her hand making her cheeks to turn red. Suddenly my phone started ringing I picked it up and heard a man's voice from the other side "Hello are you Trevor?" the man asked. "Yes I am" I replied. "Sir there's going to be a ball at Parfum palace and you're invited" he said."Thank you so much I'm definitely going to come" I said cutting the connection. An idea flashed into my mind and"Hey guys can we stop for a bit I need to ask something to Selene over here" I said. She looked at me in a quizzical way. I bent down on my knees "Lady Selene will you accompany me to the ball tonight in Parfum palace?" I asked."Uhh let me think about it ….. YES I WILL" She shouted with glee. I got up and turned towards my friends "you guys are coming as well seeming that Jason's leg has healed" I said."I don't need to come right" Christopher said trying to escape."Oh no you're not going anywhere" I said.

 _ **Parfum palace Kalos**_

"Well we're here" I said as I looked at the huge and elegant building. A man at the entrance welcomed us. We went inside and looked around. But my eyes were on Selene she was looking so beautiful. "Come on guys lets hit the dance floor" Selene said dragging me." You're looking beautiful" I said."Thank you" she said." You yourself are looking handsome" she said." Thanks" I said. We danced as Selene put her head on my shoulder. After 30 minutes of dancing I got tired.

"Selene let's go outside" I said. "Okay" she said. We went outside and sat down on the stairs. Soon the fireworks began. I held Selene's hand and looked at her. She looked so beautiful in the light of the moon I looked her in the eyes as I came nearer and nearer to her face. Her lips made me feel warm. She returned it. Suddenly I got the feeling of being watched I turned around to see the same purple cloak fleeing. "I'll be back in a minute" I said and ran after Wrath. I followed him until he stopped in a clearing with enough light. He turned around and removed his metal head "Hello Trevor" he said in a monotone voice. "What do you want from Selene?" I asked anger in my voice. "I just want her to be happy" he said. "What?" I asked confused. "I know you'll not believe me but here's the truth, she's my daughter" he said. I looked at him dumbfounded "Then why did you attack her" I asked him. "Every day because of the suit I become a emotionless murderer but at night the suit needs to recharge and my mind is restored"." Don't tell this to Selene or else she will freak out" he said. The sun had started to rise seeing this wrath put on his metal head and said "Look after Selene she's the most precious thing in my life" he said before disappearing into the woods. I ran back to my friends "Where did you go in such a hurry?" Selene asked me."Nowhere" I replied.

* * *

 _ **Oh ohh a twist in the plot**_

 _ **I won't talk much**_

 _ **And**_ _ **omega**_ _ **out.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

 _ **A birthday to celebrate**_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

"Don't lie to me Trev, Where did you go?" Selene said almost yelling. "I'm telling you I saw Diancie" I lied. I know it was a lousy lie but I didn't want to see Selene crying. "Tell. Me. The. Truth" she said."Okay I saw Wrath" I said giving in. She looked at me shocked "Wrath?" she said teary eyed. "See that's why I didn't want to tell you" I said." Sorry what did he want?" she asked wiping away her tears. "He just came to taunt me into giving you up" I said. "And what did you say?" she said her eyes a little red from the crying. "Let's not talk about it it's our night out" I said as I held her hand and took her back inside the palace. Everywhere people were dancing I looked at my watch it was still 8:45(That is strange when I was talking with Wrath the sun had started to rise). Seeing Selene I could tell she was on the verge of crying again so I held her hand and put my other hand on her waist and began to twirl in circles. She rested her head on my shoulder and whispered "Oh! What would I do without you?" While dancing I saw Jason and Rashel. Rashel was doing the same thing Selene was doing. I again turned around to see Christopher dancing with a girl. I couldn't believe it Christopher had found someone! I whispered to Selene "Looks like Christopher found someone" she looked up from my shoulder to see if it was true. She again rested her head on my shoulder. I sensed she didn't want to talk right now so I kept quite. After 45 minutes of dancing Selene wanted to sit down for a bit. I sat next to her when Christopher came by. "So who was the girl you were dancing with?" I asked. "She is Casey Marianna Aurablitz do you remember the day I told you about this little girl Violet Aurablitz well she is her sister and what you told was also true she is a direct descendant of Sir Aaron" he said. "Okay I need to talk to her" I said as I made my way towards her. "Hello are you Casey Marianna" I asked."Yes" she replied."Could I talk to you for a bit? "I asked."What do you know about Wrath?" I asked."How do you know him?" she asked. "Well believe me or not but he's my girlfriend's father, but she does not know this" I said. "Now what do you know about him?" I asked."He's a murderer, no heart, Is from Team Flare". Team Flare when I heard this word I felt anger. "So they are back" I said seeping with anger. "Just another question what are you Aurablitzs doing here" I asked. "Our Champion is from Kalos, Why not us" she said giving me an all- knowing nod. I went back to where Selene and Christopher were sitting. Jason and Rashel had joined them. "Let's go back to our homes for a day" I suggested. "I uh don't have place to go to" Selene said. "I thought you lived with your mother" I said. "Well she's in Hoenn coordinating" she said."Ok then come with me tonight" I said. "Ok then it's settled"."Hey guys I need to talk to you for a bit, Rashel can you stay here for a while?" Jason said. "Look tomorrow's Rashels birthday and I want to surprise her. So I want all of you to be here at 5:00 tomorrow morning" he said as soon we were out of hearing distance from Rashel. "Sure" we said.

* * *

 _ **Near Vaniville city**_

"I can't wait to meet my mother" I said. "Uh-huh same here" Selene said. I looked at Selene she looked tired so I said "You look tired here let me carry you" I said and gave her a piggy back ride back home. As we neared my home my mother opened the door and looked at me quizzically when she saw Selene I mouthed the words 'she's tired' and went in and upstairs to my room I slowly and carefully placed her on my bed "Good night" I said kissing her on the forehead. I went to the other room and changed into my usual clothes and came down. "Poor girl you made her dance with you forever didn't you Trevor" my mother said."What, no I didn't anyway Mom we have to go tomorrow evening" I said. "Evening?" my mom asked."Yes" I said and made my way back to my room. I took out my sleeping bag and slept on the floor. I know Selene had personal boundaries and I didn't want to violate them.

 _ **The next morning**_

"Trevor wake up we have to go help Jason" I heard someone say. I had forgotten everything about it. As soon as Selene woke me up I jumped up and brushed my teeth and went downstairs where Selene was waiting. The mornings in Kalos are in fact quite cold. Even though I was wearing my Windbreaker my teeth were chattering like shit. "We really had to wake up at 5:00" I said my teeth chattering."She is our friend we will have to at least celebrate her birthday" Selene said as I groaned. We reached Parfum palace at 5:30 and saw that Jason had prepared for half of the party. "I just need a Chocolate black forest cake" Jason said."What happened?" I asked as he cut the phone. "I had asked the baker for a black forest but he now says that he can't provide one" he said." I know someone who can bake it in an hour" I know she was a little annoying but she was a nice girl and I really wanted them to be happy "I'm coming as well" Selene said.

* * *

 _ **Luminous city (5:45)**_

"Angelo dude I need you to bake a cake by 6:45" I said to my old friend. We waited for an hour before Angelo finished the cake."Thanks dude" I said as we left the bakery. We went back to Parfum palace "Here's the cake" I said handing Jason the package. "Thank you Trevor" he said."Ok everybody places she's coming" Christopher who was on lookout said. As soon as she entered the gates everybody jumped out of their hiding places and yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RASHEL". That's when tragedy struck a fireball was heading toward Casey at god how many miles an hour. Christopher suddenly jumped between the fireball and Casey. "Mewtwo teleport" I heard Jason say. Suddenly both of them disappeared from the place where they were standing. And then they appeared next to Jason and Christopher I saw that Casey was holding Christopher very tightly. Then I looked up to see a hooded figure fleeing. "Well since it's over you can let go of me now" Christopher said to Casey who backed away glowing a deep red. We saw Rashel cut the cake and feed a piece to Jason then to Selene and then me and Christopher.

* * *

 _ **Angelo Is going to play a big role in the story.**_

 _ **My friend was practically begging for the Casey character.**_

 _ **So guys I'm thinking of doing a question of the day.**_

 _ **Question of the day:**_ _ **Fav shiny**_

 _ **My answer: Charizard**_

 _ **And omega out**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

 _ **A midnight battle**_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SONG ' feel invincible ' by skillet

* * *

We missed the flight back to Sinnoh. The party went a little late and now we had to stay in a hotel near the Lumiose city. "I still can't believe we missed the flight" I moaned. "Well at least we got some cake" Christopher said."Yeah true" I said agreeing with him. "(Sigh) when you guys will learn" Selene said dragging me and Christopher by the ears. 'Wow my girlfriend's pretty strong' I thought. "Ow, Ow, Ow that hurts" I said. "If you guys have finished fighting we've arrived at the hotel" Jason said. The hor's havana was a big and luxurious hotel. We entered and went to the reception area the receptionist said that they had only three rooms and the six of us had to share one each. "Okay me and Selene can be in one room while Jason and Rashel can be in another and uh, Christopher do you mind sharing a room with Casey?" I asked. "I wouldn't mind" he said. "Ok then lets meet up here at 8:30 for dinner" I said.

 _ **(In the room 1 hour later)**_

"Come on Selene what's taking you so long" I said waiting for Selene who was in front of the mirror. "How do I look?" Selene asked. "Absolutely stunning" I said mesmerized by her beauty. We went downstairs and met up with Christopher, Casey, Rashel and Jason. "I've booked a table for us lets go sit down" Rashel said. "Okay, then what do you want to eat" said the waitress who walked up to us the minute we sat down. "We would like some soup and guys what do you say lets order Indian cuisine?" I asked. "Ohh okay" everyone replied. "Then we would like some rotis and some panneer tikka and some Gobi manchuri" I said ordering in an Indian accent. We feasted as if there was no tomorrow. After finishing our dinner we said our good byes we went our rooms. I was so tired that I collapsed on my bed without changing into other clothes. I woke up to see a blue horizontal wall of flame a kind of flame which only a MCX (Mega Charizard X) could emit. I got up without waking up Selene "Stop" she suddenly said. I froze, "give me that cookie" she finished. I unfroze and went outside to see Christopher training with his Mega Charizard X. "What the hell are you doing up so early?" I asked him. He was startled to see me."Oh Trevor it's you, I was just training you know for the gym" Christopher said. "Dude I've known you for years and I know that you don't obsess over Gym battles" I said. "Okay you got me ever since you defeated me and my ego broke I've been trying to get stronger and battle you again" he said. "You're on" I said taking my place on the battle field." "A 2on2 battle between Christopher and Trevor" a familiar voice said. Casey was standing on the referee's pedestal. "Bring out your Pokémon trainers" she said.

"Go Lucario" I said.

"Go Serperior" he said.

"Christopher please do the honors"

"Sure Serperior _**Leaf blade**_ "

"Lucario use _**Bone rush**_ to block it"

"Serperior _**Leaf tornado**_ " he said as a tornado made of leaves neared Lucario.

"Wait for it …. Now use _**Flash cannon**_ ".

The tornado was engulfed in a silvery beam and was sent back at Serperior and blasting it.

"Serperior is unable to battle Christopher you may bring out your next Pokémon" Casey called out.

"Go Charizard use _**Flamethrower**_ "

The attack was super powerful that Lucario fainted on the spot.

"Go Greninja"

(Play invincible here)

 _Target on my back lone survivor lasts  
They got me in their sights  
No surrender no  
Trigger fingers go  
Living the dangerous life_

"Greninja Water shuriken"

"Charizard Blast burn on the ground"

Dust spread on the field and I suddenly had a sense of pain on the back of my head.

"AARRGGHHH" I yelled as the pain seeped all over my body. A blue wall of Aura surrounded me and Greninja as a Blue _**Flame burst**_ hit the wall of aura.

 _I'm trying to get up, they're knocking me down  
Chewing me up, spitting me out  
Hey, hey, hey when I need to be saved  
You're making me strong, you're making me stand  
Never will fall, never will end  
Shot like a rocket up into the sky  
Nothing could stop me tonight_

 _You make me feel invincible  
Earthquake, powerful  
Just like a tidal wave  
You make me brave  
You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up  
Like a roar of victory in a stadium  
Who can touch me 'cause I'm (I'm made of fire)  
Who can stop me tonight (I'm hard wired)_

"Battle bond has been triggered Trevor" Greninja said. "It's time…." I said as a wall of water erupted around Greninja. My vision got powerful as everything around me turned blue and watery.

As the dust cleared a Mega Charizard x was standing on the other side of the battle field

"Charizard _**blast burn**_ then _**overheat**_ and _**thunder punch**_ "

As Charizard let loose the volley of attacks I told Greninja to use _**extremespeed**_ then close in with _**Nightslash**_.

"Charizardium-Z activate" he said as the bracelet on his hand began to glow a dark red.

"Ok then Greninjium-Z activate" I said as the blue crystal on my bracelet began to glow.

We both did the dance as both our Pokémon were covered in golden aura.

 _I feel, I feel it  
Invincible  
I feel, I feel it  
Invincible_

 _Here we go again I will not give in  
I've got a reason to fight  
Every day we choose  
We might win or lose  
This is the dangerous life_

 _Hey, hey, hey everyday when I wake  
They say that I'm gone; they say that they've won  
The bell has been rung, it's over and done  
Hey, hey, hey when I need to be saved  
They counting me out, but this is my round  
(You in my corner look at me now)  
Shot like a rocket up into the sky  
Nothing could stop me tonight_

 _You make me feel invincible  
Earthquake, powerful  
Just like a tidal wave  
You make me brave  
You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up  
Like a roar of victory in a stadium  
Who can touch me 'cause I'm (I'm made of fire)  
Who can stop me tonight (I'm hard wired)  
You make me feel invincible_

" _ **Swords of justice**_ "I yelled.

" _ **Hellfire blast**_ " he commanded.

As both attacks collided a white smoke covered the battle field.

 _You make me feel invincible  
You make me feel invincible  
Shot like a rocket up into the sky  
Not gonna stop, invincible_

 _You make me feel invincible  
Earthquake, powerful  
Just like a tidal wave  
You make me brave  
You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up  
Like a roar of victory in a stadium_

 _You make me feel invincible  
Earthquake, powerful  
Just like a tidal wave  
You make me brave  
You're my titanium  
Fight song, raising up  
Like a roar of victory in a stadium  
Who can touch me 'cause I'm (I'm made of fire)  
Who can stop me tonight (I'm hard wired)  
_

As the smoke cleared we saw that both our Pokémon were still standing but a second later both our Pokemon fell to the ground reverting back to their original forms.

"Greninja good come back you did good" I said calling back Greninja. "You to Charizard" he said.

"That was one smoking battle gentlemen and the winner is ….". "It is a draw" I said stopping Casey.

"The first match was just a mock the second was real" I explained. "Guys would you join me on the roof?" Christopher asked. "Sure" I replied. "I'm going to go to sleep" Casey said.

(On the roof)

"They are beautiful aren't they the stars" a familiar voice said. "Oh hi Wrath" we both said together.

Ever since I met Wrath he had been coming to me to ask about his daughter. And this other day he came to ask about the suit I took him straight to Christopher. At first he was shocked after filling him in on everything Christopher agreed to help.

"The team flare boss has to be defeated then the suit will drop from your body, but there's a catch someone else will have to wear it for 2 hours" he said. "But the boss is away and won't be back for 2 month and where'll I find someone who'll wear this" he said pointing at the suit. " I'll do it if it means Selene will see her father once more" I said

* * *

 _ **I HIT A DECADE! HELL YEAH**_

 _ **So guys next chapter is going to be a description chapter**_

 _ **And**_ _ **omega**_ _ **out.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

 _ **Everything matters at the end**_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

"What's wrong Trev you don't look so good" Selene said as she woke up. "I'm fine did you get enough sleep" I asked. "Yeah so when's the plane" she asked." 3 hours from now" I replied. "Are you sure you're okay your eyes are red and looks like you didn't get enough sleep" she said."No really I'm fine just tired" I said. "Okay then I'll go down for breakfast tell me if you need anything". "No thanks".

 _ **3 hours on the flight**_

"I still can't believe Christopher and Casey went ahead of us" I said. "Oh, come on he just went to beat Roark, he did say that he was going to meet us in Eterna city" Selene said. Suddenly the plane jerked as if it was hit by something. "What was that?" Selene said grabbing me. "I want all of you to keep calm, we are being attacked I want all of you to grab a parachute and jump out of the plane in discipline" The pilot said. I clicked open my seat belt and told Selene to do the same. We went near the door where an air hostess was giving parachutes. As everyone jumped I heard someone say "Mommy where are you I'm scared" I looked around and saw a little girl crying. "Come here girl I'm going to get you to your mother" I said. At first the girl hesitated but slowly came towards me, there was only one chute left. I gave it to the girl. Selene was waiting for me. "What about you?" she asked. I didn't reply and told her to open her rucksack I put in all of my Pokeballs. "Aren't you going to come?" she asked. "I'm sorry….." I said. "Trevor no please I can't los-" I stopped her by kissing her. I slowly pushed her back without stopping. "I love you…." I said as she was on the edge of the plane's door. I kissed her again and "…. But I'll have to do this" I said. "Trevor no….please no" she started to say. "Take the girl and go" I said. "But…" she said."GO" I yelled. She jumped holding the girls hand. The plane jerked violently again. I looked down and saw her chute opening. I sighed and sat down on one of the seats waiting for my end. "Well there's no one left to protect her now and you're here waiting for your death" someone said behind me. "Oh, death smiles at all of us, but we just don't smile back, and don't worry about Selene, she's well protected…. Lysandre" I said without looking back. "How did y- oh forget it Pyroar Flamethrower" Lysandre said. The Flamethrower hit me with full force my skin started burning my vision blurred and went black. My eyes opened again but my vision was blue. The flamethrower was bouncing harmlessly of my body that was exerting a blue aura. "Ah, an Aura Guardian" Lysandre said. "Sir the plane's going to blast in 5 seconds" A grunt said. "Good, we will meet again hoping that you will survive the blast" Lysandre said before disappearing into thin air. 3, 2, 1….. BOOOOM the bomb blasted. I suddenly was transported into a big hallway with white obsidian walls. "Trevor I've never seen someone like you" I heard someone say. I turned around to see the god of Pokémon staring at me. "A-Arceus what do you mean?" I said shocked. "An Aura Guardian like you hasn't been seen in centuries you contain both the power to raise and raze the world" she said (yeah the god of Pokémon is a she). "What do you mean by I'm an Aura guardian" I asked. "Your father was an Aura Guardian" she said. "We were shocked when we heard an Aura chaod was born" a second Pokémon said appearing from the shadows "Giratina's right Aura Chaod's are very dangerous guardians they can control both their dark and light aura" Arceus said. "We can see your goodwill as well as recklessness we suggest you keep the latter in control" Arceus said. "Before we send you of we've something to give you" As soon as Giratina said that lightning struck me and my hand was being written on with strange symbols. "Rise Trevor, Aura Chaod" Arceus said. I felt strangely as I could feel both the auras inside me. "Your friends are in Eterna city" Arceus said just before she, Giratina and the whole hallway disappeared.

 _ **Eterna city**_

As soon as Arceus teleported me too Eterna city I ran over to the center and went to nurse Joy. I was wearing a hoodie. "Can I have a room please" I asked Nurse Joy. "Trevor?" I heard Selene's voice say. I turned sideways and removed the hood there was no response from Selene she just ran towards me and jumped on me which made me lose my composure and I fell. But then she slapped me. She said "That was for scaring the hell out of me" She slapped me again. "Oww what was that for?" I asked. "That was for making sure you were real and not a ghost" she said and kissed me. "Don't ever do that again" she said pulling back. "But how are you alive we saw the plane blast" Jason said. I told them the whole story of how I was saved. I left the Lysandre part out because I didn't quite understand it. What did Selene know that Lysandre wanted so badly? "I've heard about Aura Chaods alright but I didn't think you were one" Jason said. "Ohh my very own Aura Guardian" Selene said in a cute way. "Excuse me, Nurse Joy do you have a library here?" I asked. "Yes it is just to the right" she said. "Thanks, Guys you go on I will go to the library and look If they have anything on Aura Chaods" I said. Time must have flown by quickly because when I looked up from my book it was almost night. The book had a lot of information about Aura Chaods. Apparently to control their darkness Aura Chaods sought help of Darkrai the embodiment of nightmares. "Hey" someone said. I looked up to see Selene holding 2 cups and some cookies. "Hey, What are you doing up so late?" I asked. "Thought you might be hungry, so brought you some coffee and cookies" she said. "You certainly love cookies don't you?" I asked taking the cups from her hand and telling her to sit down. "Yeah my father always bought me some, but one day he just disappeared one day to god knows where" she said. I winced at the mention of her father. I had enough, she has had enough suffering. "Come with me" I told her getting up. "Where?" she asked." Just come" I said. I took her to the roof of the centre. Suddenly a huge metal armor came down from the sky. She had one look at it and tried to run I tightly held her hand "Don't" I said pulling her back. "But its Wrath" she said scared.

"I know but just wait" I said. Wrath removed his metal head and looked at Selene. "Daddy, daddy?" Selene said dumbfounded. Selene ran straight to her father and hugged him burying her head in his chest. "W-why did you l-leave me alone" she said crying uncontrollably. "I'm sorry but I was kidnapped" he said."What do you mean?" I asked walking towards him.

* * *

 _ **Fuck description chapter**_

 _ **Anyway it's going to be a flash back and gym battle chapter**_

 _ **And yeah they released Pokémon SWORD AND SHIELD HELL YEAH.**_

 _ **MAN THE STARTERS ARE OKAY.**_

 _ **Anyway**_ _ **omega**_ _ **out**_

Edi:t Chaod= Chaotic + good = Aura chaotic good


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

 _ **Dark Auras**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon**_

* * *

 _ **Guys before I jump into the chapter I was thinking the story is almost nearing its end and I am thinking of doing a sequel so maybe I should give it a proper ending. I'm really not going to do about all the gyms so it is going to be just 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **and 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **gym. Of course he will win other badges but they will not be mentioned In the stories.**_

* * *

"What do you mean kidnapped?" I Asked. "You were asking me the other why I was hunting my own daughter, well there is something she knows that I used to know so Lysandre tried to make me talk but I wouldn't so he turned me into…into an emotionless murderer" he said.

 _ **(Flashback 10 years ago)**_

 _Wrath's POV_

 _I am walking down a road when suddenly two men pull me into a dark alleyway. 'What do you want' I asked them. 'Tell me everything you know about the Distortion blade' a man with orange hair and pale face asked me. 'I don't know anything about it' I lied. 'DON'T LIE' he yelled. 'I won't tell you anything about it' I said. 'Then your daughter shall answer our questions' he said. 'You'll never get to my daughter, she's protected by Xerneas herself' I said. 'Boy do I see your determination. Boys bring him on to the ship he will serve as a human sample for my experiment' he instructed his grunts._

 _ **End of flashback**_

"After that he turned me into this" Wrath finished. "Oh dad how can you be rid of that suit" Selene asked. "Your boyfriend over here has decided to put on this suit…" He stopped because I interrupted him. "What he means is that we've somehow found a way to destroy the suit" I said.

"We?" she said looking at me quizzically. "Me and Christopher" I said. "How long did you know that my father was Wrath?" she asked. "Uh it's not really that imp-""How LONG?" she demanded."Since the dance in Kalos" I said. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THEN" she yelled at me. "Honey, honey cool down, I told him not to tell you" Wrath said. "Why?" she asked him cooling down."I thought you would be angry at me for leaving you on that day" he said."It was never your mistake" she said."Sorry but I just have one question, what is the distortion blade" I asked. Father and daughter looked at each other and stuttered. "uh…well…uh…it is a sword" Wrath said."Well duh I know what a blade is but why is it called the 'Distortion' blade". "Well there's a time for everything but now I'll have to go" Wrath said disappearing into the night. "Trevor you should not ask questions that you don't want the answers for" Selene said sitting next to me. "Oh it's so cold here" she said rubbing her arms. "Here have my jacket, wait here you bought us coffee right I'm going to bring it up" as soon as I said that a cup of coffee magically appeared in both of our hands. "Well that was fast" Selene said looking at me shocked. "What the… What just happened?" I asked myself. "Your powers as a chaod is increasing" a voice said behind me. I turned around to see a girl who looked about 24 and wore a white dress with golden belt. She had her golden hair in a braid."Who are you and how do you know I'm a chaod" I asked. "Don't recognize the god of Pokémon" she said. "Oh uh it's you Arceus I couldn't recognize you, you look so…" "…Human" Selene said completing my sentence looking equally stunned. "Ah you must be Selene" Arceus said as she put forward her hand. Selene shook it. "So as I was saying you should probably go meet Darkrai he can help you control your dark aura" Arceus rambled on. "Hey" Selene said catching my attention. "Yeah" I said. "Am I dreaming or did I just shake hands with the god of Pokémon" she asked me."I will just confirm that you are not dreaming" I said. "Thanks" she said as we continued to listen to Arceus. "The battle between you and Team Flare is certainly going to land you in that suit and you will lose control of your Aura…" Arceus said only to be stopped by Selene. "Excuse me Arceus but what suit?" imagine my horror when she asked that. I really hadn't told her anything about me wearing Wrath's suit."Oh he didn't tell you did he, your friend over here…" "Boyfriend" Selene said correcting her. "okay, your boyfriend over here had decided to wear Wrath's suit until you get the data to destroy the suit but him being a Aura Chaod complicates things" she said. "How?" Selene questioned. "The suit saps your life force. For a normal person it is 0.5% per year but for a Chaod it is 1% per minute that means I will get only 1 hour 10 minutes" There was nothing except tell the truth. "Trevor that's it you will not do it, it's a big risk… and because I don't want to lose you" she said the last part almost in a whisper. "I'll be leaving now" Arceus said as she disappeared into thin air. "I have another plan then but you'll have to help me" I said to Selene. "Okay but don't ever think about taking that risk again". It was getting quite late. "Let's go to sleep" I said trying to skip the topic. "Let's wait here the view here is awesome" she said. "It is. Selene listen whatever happens I will always love you" I said."I know now sit down" she said. "Really, I know, that's all you can say?" I asked."Trevor I love you too but I don't want you take risks that may kill you" she said sympathetically. "I just want you to be happy" I said."I am happy Trev as long as I am with you, I will always be happy" she said. "Aww, come here" I said giving her a hug.

 _ **The next morning**_

"Good morning Trev" Selene said as I slowly opened my eyes. I looked at her lying beside me. "Happy birthday" she said. "Wait it's my birthday today?" I asked her."See you travel too much you don't even remember when your birthday is, do you even remember how old you are?""If you're not wrong I'll be twenty-two today" I replied. "So make a wish what do you want?" she asked."I want to get my second badge" I said enthusiastically. I looked at Selene; clearly she was expecting something else. "But… before that I want to give you a kiss" as I went in for the kiss, Selene gently put her arm on my shoulder and said" Before that I want to give you my gift". "Here" she said after rummaging in the cupboard. She gave me a small package which was neatly wrapped with Greninja print paper. I opened it and found a small chain with a small fancy sword dangling from it. "You were asking me how the distortion blade well there you go". "Wow thanks it's so cool" I said. "And now about that kiss you were talking about" She said as she came closer. Before I could go in, a blast shook the building. "What just happened?" she said. "I am going to look what happened, stay here" I said as I ran outside. I saw men dressed in black with a big orange 'F' on their shirt. I took the elevator and went to the ground floor. I ran out of the door to see a Garchomp charging up a _**Hyper beam**_. "Charizard _**Fire blast**_ before it can shoot the beam" I said calling out my Pokémon. The blast knocked the Garchomp out of the sky. "TREVOR" I heard someone scream. "I looked around but didn't see anyone. "Charizard _**Flamethrower**_ before it can get up" I said. "TREVOR" I heard someone yell again. I turned around to see Lysandre holding a hand over Selene's mouth. He was also holding a knife over her neck. "Leave her alone Lysandre" I said slowly inching towards them. Selene opened her mouth and bit him but he didn't show even a slightest response. "Ah the classic bite the goon and run won't work on me my gloves are coated with iron" he said to her. "Let her go Lysandre and I'll let you live" I said. In response he bought the knife closer to her hand."I swear even if a drop of her blood hits the ground..." I said. Suddenly he slashed the knife right across her hand as she screamed in pain. My fists started emitting a dark aura. "I said Leave. Her. Alone ". Again in response he cut her a 3-4 times. "LEAVE HER ALONE" I yelled as the ground around me cracked. I walked up to him still emitting darkness. He was too shocked to move. I sucker punched him, full force making him to release Selene and fall to the ground. He somehow got up and started running towards a ship. I don't know how but I teleported in front of him and punched him again and again and again. I was so consumed by the anger and darkness that I kept hitting him."Don't ever touch anyone, especially not my GIRLFRIEND" I roared. My vision was consumed by darkness. I kept punching him as if he was a punching bag. "Trevor stop, Trevor, Trev please stop" I heard Selene say. I didn't stop. She suddenly kissed me. After that my vision cleared. The anger subsided. Lysandre got up and ran away. I pulled back and saw Rashel and Jason looking at me with horror.

* * *

 _ **Author's note was at the beginning**_

 _ **And**_ _ **omega**_ _ **out**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

 _An "Eternal" battle_

 _DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon_

* * *

" _I'm sorry you guys had to see that" I said apologizing to Jason and Rashel. "What you did was right; if it wasn't for you Selene would've never been here" Jason said."But I do think you went a bit overboard on the punches; he looked like a beaten up Ditto" Rashel said."I still don't get it though" Jason said. "What?" I asked. "The locket you're wearing was glowing like shit" he said. "This one?" I said holding a empty chain with no blade."Huh where did it go?"_

 _Flashback (1 hour ago)_

" _What's with the entire racket" Jason said coming out. What he saw shocked him. Trevor emitting a dark aura was punching a man with orange hair. He looked around to see Selene holding her bloodied up hand. "Rashel go help Selene while I try to stop Trevor" he said to Rashel. "Trevor stop" he said. Rashel slowly pulled Selene up. "Heh her blood's going to be on your face" the man said. Trevor's face expression got tighter and angrier as he punched him. "Trevor stop Selene's safe let him go" he said gripping his fist. "I'm going to kill her right in front of you" the man said further taunting Trevor. This time Jason hit him in the face, "Enough's enough" he yelled at the man. "I'm going to kill her, and you won't be there to protect her" he said even after getting all those hitting. Trevor broke from Jason's grip. "Heh that's where you're wrong I'm always going to protect her but…" Trevor said. Jason noticed something else Trevor's sword chain and tattoo on his arm were glowing brightly. Trevor held the man's neck and lifted him up while his other hand's aura was forming into sharp sword that looked exactly like the one on his neck. Rashel held Selene's hand "It's too dangerous" she said. "Leave me Rashel, I can't see him like this" she said breaking free from her grip. She ran towards Trevor and held back his sword hand "Trevor stop this isn't you" she said. "I'm what I'm" he roared at her pulling free his hand. He hoisted the aura sword up to the man's neck "…You won't be there to do it" he said completing where he had left_ off _. Selene ducked underneath the blade and stood between the man and Trevor. "Trevor stop" she told as she got closer to his face. She put her hand on the glowing sword. She kissed him at the same time yanked the sword out of his neck. The dark aura around him dissipated. He dropped Lysandre. Trevor put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her closer._

 _End of flashback_

" _Trevor who was that man anyway?" Jason asked."Yeah and why did he attack her?" Rashel asked. "Uh…. Uhhh… he was…uh… Lysandre" I stuttered. "LYSANDRE!" they both said surprised."Guys keep it down will ya" I said afraid that someone would hear us."Uh, sorry but who is Mr. Trevor here" nurse Joy asked. "I am" I said stepping up." is okay but her hand is bruised pretty badly" she said. "Can I go see her?" I asked. "Sure". "Hey Trevor" Selene said as I entered the room. "Let me look at your arm... Now" I said. She held out her hand as I looked at it. It was still bleeding a little. "Does it hurt?" I asked. 'Of course it does, bitch' I mentally kicked myself for asking that question. "Yes it does a little" she said."I am sorry" I said. "Sorry for what?" she asked. "Sorry you had to see me like a heartless and cold person, Sorry because I couldn't protect you, sorry because I shouldn't have ever came into your life" I said. "First of you're the best thing that happened in my life, second you were always there to protect me, third of it was partially my fault I should have never given a piece of the Distortion blade who would've thought the it would amplify the power of your dark aura" she said. "A piece of the distortion blade?". "Yes, I am sorry I should not have given you that… it had too much power I could not handle it … its negativity was breaking me (SOB) it was too much" she said crying. "It's okay if it was so hurtful why didn't you tell me?" I said as I put my hands around her. She buried her head in my chest as she sobbed softly. "Its fine give me the piece" I said as casually as I could. I was quite nervous about holding the piece again. "But Trev…" she started. "It's okay" I said. She held out the piece as I took it, I took a piece of paper from the counter. "There now you don't have anything to worry about" I said putting the wrapped up piece into my pocket. "Hahaha thanks Trev I'm feeling so much better" she said smiling still some_ _ **drops**_ _ **of**_ _tears in her eyes. "Come on lets go back to our room you need to rest up a bit" I said. "It's your birthday and instead of having fun you're helping me walk up to our room" she said. "I'm not really big on birthdays" I said, "I mean I really don't celebrate". "How about we go grab dinner this evening?" she suggested "Sure" I said. "Let's invite Jason and Rashel as well" she said. "Like a double date sure no problem" I said. I opened the lock and we went inside. The painkiller they gave her was quite powerful I think because as soon as she hit the bed her eyes closed and she was asleep. I slowly tiptoed out of the room and went down. "How's she?" Rashel asked me as soon as I came down. "She's asleep" I replied "I'm going to the gym for my second badge". "Rashel will you tell her if she wakes up?" I asked. "I will" she said._

 _Near the Eterna city Gym_

" _Welcome trainer" Gardenia greeted me as I walked in. "Yeah, blah, blah let's just get on with the battle" I said. "Wow rude much" Gardenia said pouting at me. "I'm sorry it's just that a lot has been going in my life" I said. "Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked sympathetically. "No let's just begin the battle" I said. "Okay go Torterra" she called out._

" _Go Charizard" I said._

" _Earth power"_

" _Fly up to avoid it, Charizard"_

" _Ha ah got you now Torterra_ _ **Superpower**_ _" she said._

" _Oh shit…"_

 _The fighting type move was quite powerful and took a heavy toll on Charizard but it was not strong enough to make it faint. "Charizard Flamethrower" I said._

" _Torterra use Energy ball to repel it"_

" _Charizard_ _ **Over flame**_ _" I said._

 _The flame got stronger and got a whitish tinge to it. It started to push the energy ball towards Torterra._

" _Over flame?" Gardenia asked._

" _ **Overheat**_ _plus_ _ **Flamethrowe**_ _r" I replied_

It hit Torterra quite hard and black smoke appeared everywhere.

"Now!" Gardenia yelled.

Suddenly a hole appeared in the smoke and a _**Solar beam**_ hit Charizard.

"Charizard you okay?" I asked. "Chargrr" he said but it sounded weak. "Charizard use _**Smokescreen**_ around you"

The field got filled with thick, black smoke.

"Now use _**Roost**_ " I whispered. Slowly Charizard restored its health.

"Now let's finish this use _**Dragon Slash**_ " I commanded.

Charizard's claws elongated and glowed white as a green encasing appeared around it.

It hacked away at Torterra as it started to back away. "Now use _**Flamethrower**_ up close".

There lay Torterra with swirly eyes. Charizard easily got past Roserade.

"Venusaur go" she said calling out her last Pokémon.

"Charizard let's finish this Mega evolve" I said.

"Here's something I learnt from Alola" she said revealing her Z-ring.

"Oh! Ok then here's something we both get one Z-move the person should defeat the others Pokémon with just one move.

"Sounds like a challenge" she said. "Venusaurium-Z activate"

" _ **Razor quake**_ " she said as Venusaur lifted its feet up and came down with full force as cracks appeared in the earth and leaves with razor sharp edges hit Charizard and practically covered him in it. As the leaves cleared Charizard could be seen still standing.

"My turn, Charizardium-Z activate" I said.

" _ **Hellfire**_ _ **b**_ _ **las**_ _ **t**_ " I roared.

Charizard let loose a flamethrower. Then it got stronger as the heat rose. Venusaur was tiring.

As the attack ended Venusaur was still standing. After a loooong standoff between the Pokémon Venusaur winced and fell to the ground

* * *

 _ **There that's done!**_

 _ **Damn this took some time**_

 _ **I am practically suffering from writer's block.**_

 _ **I don't know what to write so if you have any ideas PM me.**_

 _ **And**_ _ **omega**_ _ **out**_


	14. Chapter 14 last chapter

_**The endgame**_

"A _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **I don't own Pokémon**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _ **I don't own the song 'In the end' by Linkin park**_

ny who I'll have to be at the stadium tomorrow by six so I should go sleep" I said getting up from my seat. We five had come down to the restaurant to get something to eat. "Wait Trev I'm coming as well" Selene said getting up from her seat. "Uh… you should stay here Selene I'll probably train a bit" I said. "Uh… ok sure" she said looking at me suspiciously. I went out and stood in the open air of Sunnyshore city. I turned right and went near an old building and pulled out a Pokeball."Staraptor fly me to Full Moon Island" I said climbing on Staraptor's back. In less than a minute we were on Full Moon Island. "Darkrai I'm here" I called out to the pitch black Pokémon. "Heads up!" someone said as a ball of darkness was hurled at me. A shield of blue aura formed around me and the ball bounced harmlessly of it. "You're getting good at this" Darkrai said coming out of the darkness. "Thanks now can we get on with the training" I said. "While training" Darkrai said "Concentration, patience are important…"."But most important is being a badass while controlling aura" he said. I sighed

 _ **1 hour later**_

"Okay we're good" Darkrai said. "Darkrai you've been a very good tutor and I thank you for that" I said. "I know aura is mostly Mewtwo's and Lucario's thing but dark aura then I'm your man besides I haven't had this much fun in years" he said."Thanks Darkrai". "Anyway I've got to go the leagues tomorrow" I said calling out Staraptor and telling her to fly me to the Fuego ironworks. "So how long have you been waiting" I asked Wrath as I walked in. "I just got here" he said."Something's not right I haven't seen much of Team Flare since Eterna city" I said. "Are you sure you want to do this, Trevor" Wrath said suddenly serious. "Yes or else it won't be destroyed" I replied. "I don't know, my daughter really loves you and …." He dragged on. "Shh, someone's here" I said silencing him. I closed my eyes and saw around me I saw no one. I tried again this time I saw someone with dark aura surrounding him. "Cover this and hide" I told Wrath. "I know you are here come out" I yelled. A person came out. "Vector what are you doing here?" I said confused Vector was someone we met on our way to Sunnyshore city. He was a good guy powerful trainer and stuff. "Oh, Selene's worried about you and I practically come here to train" he said. "Ok tell Selene that I will be back in a hour or so" I said. "Ok" he said as he turned around to leave I closed my eyes again this time his aura was normal. "Maybe I was mistaken…" I said to myself. I heard a flap of wings as Vector left."Who was that?" Wrath asked as he came out of the shadows. "Just someone I know, anyway let's finish this we don't know when Lysandre will strike" I said.

 _ **Another hour later**_

"Okay it's finished" I said wiping my sweat. "Anyway I'll have to go" I said. Wrath had helped me train my Pokémon for half an hour while we worked the other half. "Bye Wrath" I said as I climbed on my Staraptor. But Wrath had already left. "Let's go to Sunnyshore city" I said. In a minute we were back in the city "Thank you Staraptor" I said patting her on the head and putting her back in her Pokeball. I went inside and went to my room I just fell on my bed as I was exhausted. Selene was already fast asleep.

 _ **In the morning**_

"Ok guys this is it we've defeated many trainers and it all leads to this" I said to my Pokémon. I had woken up early to train my Pokémon. I checked my Poketch it was 5:45, dammit I was going to be late. "Nurse Joy can I have a paper and pen?" I asked. "Sure, here you go" she said. On the paper 'I will be in the stadium come as fast as you can –Trevor' I wrote."Can you give this to Selene?" I said handing it to Nurse Joy."Ok" she said as she took the paper. I ran as fast as I could and soon reached the surf area I called out Greninja to use surf soon I reached the stadium. I ran in to see . "Hey " I called out. "Ah! Trevor, my boy so you signed up for the league" he said. "Yes" I replied. "Okay so we've decided to do something new this time" the commentator said over the mic. " _We're going to do BATTLE ROYAL FROM ALOLA_ " he said almost blasting my ears. " _So here are who's going to battle who_ " I looked at the screen and saw I was in section B with 3 other people namely Hector, Dave and Kyle. I looked around and saw Hector. I went over and said hi. "So you're the guy I'm going to battle well hello" he said changing from serious to happy. Next I met Dave he was not much of a talker and he was playing Pokémon GO I mean the fuck is wrong with these people can't they just go and catch some real Pokémon. Anyway Kyle was nowhere to be seen. At the same time Selene and Rashel arrived "Hey! You both decided to come after all" I said smirking. "Are we late?" Selene asked. "No" I replied. "Everyone in section B report to D stadium" the commentator said. "That's me I'll have to go" I said. "Trevor wait" Selene said. She kissed me on the cheek and said "Good luck". "Thank you" I said walking towards the stadium.

 _ **In the stadium**_

" _Let the battle royal begin"_

"Go Infernape" Hector called out

" _Oh Hector chooses the fire-type Infernape_ "

"Go Gallade" Dave called out.

" _The fighting/ Psychic type Gallade_ "

"Go Garchomp" Kyle called out.

"Go Greninja"

'Infernape Close combat on Garchomp then use Thunder punch on Greninja'

'Dodge it and use earthquake" Kyle said

'Greninja dodge Infernape, then use bounce on Gallade'

'Gallade use Nightslash on Infernape'

'Infernape has fainted'

'Gallade nightshade'

Something about that Gallade didn't seem right. It had only dark type moves. Unless…

'Gallade feint attack'

'Greninja Power-up punch on Gallade then use ice beam on Garchomp'

"I got you now Dave" I said to myself.

As Gallade fell to the ground it turned into a Zoroark.

' _It turns out that the Gallade was a Zoroark'_

'Now Greninja ice punch then icicle crash'

'Flamethrower'

The ice on Greninja's fist began to melt. Slowly Greninja started to take damage.

'Greninja ice beam on your fist, jump out, hammer it on its head'

Greninja jumped out of the stream of fire and used ice beam as his fist began to grow larger. He did a flip then hit Garchomp on the head. Garchomp slowly fell as its eyes started to swirl.

' _Trevor and his Greninja are the winners of this section'_

I called back Greninja and walked out of the stadium.

"You won" someone said behind me.

"Christopher" I said looking back.

"An Aura Chaod as well" he said.

"So you are a guardian" I said.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I've my ways" I said.

"Trevor you WON!" Selene shouted running towards me."Yes I did" I said. I looked back to ask Christopher which stadium he was in, but he was gone. "What is it?" Selene asked."Oh nothing" I replied.

 _ **Back at the centre**_

"So the next battle chart is like this" referee said over the TV. "Ok the next match is tomorrow so you'd better rest" Selene said. "Nah I should probably go train" I said. "Ok" she said.

 _ **Time skip 5 days**_

"Guys today are the semi finals" I said to my Pokémon. I had somehow got past trainers till here. "We win these, we go to the finals I completely trust you guys you all are my friends this might as well be the-"Selene interrupted me "Trevor its time" she said. "I'll be with you in a bit" I said turning back to my Pokémon. "Guys this is it, let's finish this" I said. I got cries of power in reply.

 _ **At the stadium**_

"So who am I battling" I said to myself looking at the battle chart. "What's wrong Trevor you look a bit pale?" Vector asked. "You're battling me" I said. He looked at the battle chart. "Oh shit" he said. "This might be the last of the tournament for one of us". "So let's make the most of it" I said. "Contestants of Section B please enter the stadium" the commentator said over the mic. "I'm not going to hold back" he said. "Neither am I" I said.

"Let the battle begin"

"Charizard go" I called out.

"CHARRRIZARD" it sent shockwaves around the field.

"Go Golem" he said.

"Charizard Dragon Claw"

"Golem Rollout"

"Charizard Fly"

"Golem use Stone edge as a ramp"

"Charizard catch him then use Seismic Toss"

"Golem try to escape from his grip"

"Charizard Use Hurricane around you"

BAMM! Golem hit the ground. "Dragon slash finish this"

"Golem has fainted" referee said "Trainers you may switch Pokémon"

"Garchomp go"

"Charizard Dragon Rage"

"Dual Chop then follow it up with slash"

"Charizard Fly"

"Garchomp Fire blast straight ahead"

Garchomp let loose a Fire blast at me.

"What the fuck are you doing Vector?!"

"If I want the Distortion blade, you should be out of the picture"

"Use Slash at the blast Charizard"

Right after slashing it a dragon pulse came at me. I created an Aura shield at the same time calling back Charizard. "Why are you doing this Vector, what will that blade get you?" I asked. "Tons" he said smirking. The pulse become stronger as it started pushing me back. "You know you can't hold it forever" he said. "And your Pokémon can't keep doing that forever" I said. "Huh? What do you mean" he said. "Charizard BLAST BURN" I commanded. "What how did you? Oh fuck it my business isn't with you but with her" he said pointing towards an empty spot "What? Where did she go?" he said. "Somewhere safe from you" I said. Suddenly "TREVOORR" I heard her crying out for me. "Charizard you know what to do" I said nodding at him. "Charr" he said nodding at me. I ran towards where the screaming was coming from. When I reached the place two Flare grunts were holding Selene and getting on a jet like thing "Leave her alone" I said to the grunts "Or what" one of them said. "You don't wanna know". "Oh good you caught her" Vector said running towards the grunts. "So you work with Team Flare" I said venomous-ly. "See that's where you're wrong I don't work for them I run it" he said. "Whatever now let her go or else… you know what happened with Lysandre" I said referring to that incident. "He was weak shit" he said. "Wow, you call your boss shit" I said. "Who in the hell told you he was boss?" one of the grunts said. "Yeah the boss is standing right in front of you" the other one said. "What!" I said shocked. I had to somehow get to Selene. I just ran straight for her. "Let's go" Vector commanded to the grunts. Then he looked and nodded his head. Suddenly I felt a thousand volts of electricity surging through my body. I only felt pain. I looked at my attacker and saw a girl about my age she had red hair, brown eyes, was wearing the classical Flare uniform holding a taser. She tased me again. This time my body couldn't take it. I collapsed on the spot.

"Ugh where am I?" my head was hurting like crazy. "Trevor you're awake" Christopher said. "At the centre" he said answering my question.

"Where's Sel- shit Selene" I cursed while getting up.

"You need to rest" Jason said leaning on the door.

"NO!" I said angrily. "I am not resting until I find her"

"Don't worry we know where she is" Jason said.

"And she's safe" Christopher said.

"Ok but we don't fucking know what he will do to her" I said.

"You remember the Kalos fight, Lysandre almost reset the world but Ash stopped him with real Zygarde by his side but it took 8 gym leaders, two champions and 4 trainers to stop him as well" Jason cryptically said.

"Just get to the point will ya" I said.

"If we're going to take on team Flare we're going to need everyone we know" he explained.

"And if they get their hands on the Distortion blade we're going to need legendary powers literally" Christopher said.

"Distortion blade?" Jason looked at Christopher.

"Oh right I forgot" Christopher said filling Jason in on everything Wrath, Distortion blade Etc.

"So the metal man who collapsed the Oreburgh's gym is Selene's father" he asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Yo Jason why did you call me?" someone said.

"Oh Angelo that was pretty fast" Jason said

"What the fu-… Hell" he said looking at me.

"Yo" I greeted him.

"Guys… " a new voice said quite worried.

"What is it Rashel?" Jason asked.

"I think Selene's in trouble" she said looking at a screen.

Two other girls followed her. One was Casey. Another I couldn't recognize.

"What do you mean she's in trouble?" I asked.

"Well it doesn't look like trouble but they're flying somewhere and Vector's holding her hand but here's the problem she doesn't seem to be resisting In fact she seems quite happy to be with him" she said. My mouth felt dry, my blood started to boil. But then I remembered something. "Rashel find out where they're going" I said. "They're going to Kanto" she said. "Guys get ready we're leaving at night" I said. "But why at night?" She asked. "You will know" I said.

 _ **Ok from this point I will switch to third person view.**_

"Wrath this is it right?" Trevor said showing the metallic arm that Arceus had given him.

"Why did Arceus give you that though?" Christopher asked.

"Because of this" said removing an invisible metallic glove, revealing Bruises

"What happened?!"

"I got a little Cocky and in the Hall of Fame trained with Terrakion, he was damn strong and beat the shit out of me, my hands took the highest damage" Trevor said smirking.

Everyone there looked horrified that the guy took tons of damage and he didn't even seem fazed by it.

"My hands were important for training, so Arceus gave me these" he said.

"We're ready to go" Wrath said.

"Can I grab that cookie" Trevor said stomach growling.

Everyone sweatdropped."Rashel where are they" Jason asked. "They are almost there" she replied."Stop stuffing your face, Trevor we've to save her" Jason said pulling him."What will I get?" Trevor said. "What?" he asked. "What do I get if I save her?" He repeated. "What is wrong with you? Are you going mad" Angelo asked."You saw what was happening? You saw how happy she was with Vector? He gets the Distortion blade so what? Selene is happy so let her be, who am I to interfere?" Trevor said certainly out of his mind. Suddenly he was hit hard on his head. Everybody looked at Jason. "What? He totally deserved it" he said. Nobody argued. "Ugh Where am I?" Trevor said as he found himself in a dark place with absolutely no lighting. Suddenly pictures of Selene and Vector floated above him. His face changed from confused to angry to jealousy to sadness. "You're afraid of losing her eh?" someone in the dark said."Who's there?" Trevor said looking here and there. "So why are you so afraid" the voice asked."Who and where are you?" he repeated."First answer me, why are you so afraid" the voice repeated. "I let her go once, and it hurt over and over again and if I let her go this time I'm not sure if I can bear the pain that's why I keep trying, my Pokémon are the ones that kept my mind distracted when I let her go the first time" he said. "The Distortion Blade is a powerful weapon capable of distorting or worse destroying time and space" the voice said "It is said that an Aura Chaod can destroy it but a sacrifice has to be made". "I know you've made up your mind Trevor and I know there's no stopping you but I've something to tell…" Darkrai said coming out of the darkness "Nightmares may bring out something that has hurt you a long time ago and cause pain, but you know what the best thing about pain is? It tells you that you're not dead and it tells you to keep fighting". "That makes sense Darkrai, this might be the last time I see you so here goes you are the best teacher ever" Trevor said. "Thanks kid, and one more thing she's being controlled" he said as he melted back into darkness."Gah!" Trevor gah-ed.

"You're awake" Christopher said.

"Where are we?" Trevor asked looking down on a large tower.

"Lavender town: The city of ghosts"."What happened in Sunnyshore"

"I broke down completely, seeing them holding hands"

"How do you feel now?"

"I feel like I am ready to kick some ass" Trevor said glaring at the Team Flare grunts at the entrance of the tower.

"Good" Christopher said.

 _ **10 minutes later**_

"Charizard come back" Trevor said calling back his Pokémon."How…?" the grunt said surprised.

Trevor ran ahead, His friends behind him. Jason and Rashel were fighting two grunts together. Angelo and the new girl Rhianna were fending off the other two. They were happy that his brain was working properly. "Trevor you go ahead, we will follow" Jason yelled. Trevor ran upstairs, his heart racing Vector and Selene were on this floor as the grunts had said. "Greninja come on out" he called.

"Tsk Tsk I knew you would show up" Vector said.

"Where is she? You know I won't ask twice" Trevor threatened.

"How is this darling?" Selene came out wearing a red dress.

"It's nice" Vector said.

Trevor's heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Selene it's me Trevor" he said.

As soon as she saw Trevor she shivered then turned and looked at him confused.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"What have you done to her you asshole?"

"Hey don't call my boyfriend an asshole" Selene interrupted.

'Boyfriend' as soon as Trevor heard that something snapped inside of him. He hung down his head.

"Greninja cut" he said his voice steely calm.

"Lucario stop Greninja" Jason said as he and the others came up the stairs. "What are you doing Trevor? Are you trying to kill Selene?"

Trevor slowly lifted his head his dark red eyes dark aura flowing out of him. "Kill such a simple world yet it has such tremendous effect in real life" Trevor said giving out a low maniacal laugh which grew louder. "Kill, yes that's what I want to do" he said like a psychopath. "Greninja Water shuriken"

"Lucario use your bone rush to take out the stars"

Meanwhile as soon as Selene saw Trevor in the 'Dark aura state' she held her head with both hands as if she was in pain.

"Christopher take care of Vector" Jason said.

"He has escaped" he replied.

"Greninja Ice beam"

Suddenly Selene screamed holding her head tightly and fell.

Suddenly Trevor stopped the red eyes disappeared and the blue eyes were back. The dark aura dissipated. He fell on to his knees. "Not this again" he whimpered.

"Ah shit Staraptor fly" he said climbing on to Staraptor's back.

He flew through the hole in the roof and out into the open sky. "Oh" Selene let out a low moan still clutching her head. "I'm going after Trevor" Jason said calling out a Corviknight. "Follow Trevor" he said as he flew following him. "Selene are you okay?" Rashel asked. "Where's Trevor? He's heading towards danger" she said. "What do you mean dange- oh right" Christopher said."He's heading towards Cerulean cave". "Why would he go there" Casey asked. "There's a legend that Cerulean cave was 'made' to hide something Ancient something evil" he said."We've to go there now" Selene said. "Nuh uh you ain't going anywhere"Rashel said."Trevor's going to get killed if I don't go"."That's true this might be his last-"Christopher stopped. "Last what?" all the girls asked. "Nothing, We've to follow them" he said.

"You've a keen sense of direction" Vector said.

"I should've known when I saw dark aura" Trevor said.

"Anyway as you're here let me show you the beauty of the DISTORTION BLADE HAHAHA before you die" He said lifting up a blade seeming to be made of pure darkness. But it was missing a piece. "Let the distortion blade be restored of its powers and let the reign of terror begin" he said as he took out the piece that Selene had given him. He swung the sword in a wide arc. "Let me start the reign by killing you first" Vector said pointing the blade at Trevor. "Huh why isn't it working?" he said but the piece fell out. "Are you looking for this?" Trevor said as he tugged at the piece of thread and bought out the piece. "What?" Vector said shocked. "This might be my last stand but I ain't giving up so easily"

"Greninja, Charizard, Sceptile, Lucario, Staraptor, Luxray come out"

"Oh a battle Admin Lysandre take care of him"

"Oh hell naw I'm battling Lysandre" Jason said rushing in.

"Oh well fine, Hydreigon take out Charizard" Vector said pointing at Trevor's Charizard.

"Greninja Dark pulse, Charizard Flamethrower" Trevor said nodding at Lucario.

"Hydreigon Tri attack"

'I need to keep him distracted' "Sceptile Leaf blade"

"Hydreigon Dragon pulse"

"Lucario bring it" Trevor said hopping on to Staraptor.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Lucario brought the distortion blade to Trevor.

"Charizard take care of him" he said calling back all his Pokémon except Charizard and Staraptor.

"Let's go Staraptor"

Soon he was in an open ground where nothing grew. He set the blade down and removed his metal gloves. "Arceus you gave me this to limit my powers, but if I limit my power now this whole world dies and if I don't only one does" he said as he started glowing. "This is my last stand, my last battle"

 _(Start playing 'In the end' here)_

 _It starts with one thing  
I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
_

He glowed brighter and brighter but half was the 'dark aura state' the other was 'bright aura state'. In the dark aura side his eyes were red and had tattered clothes, while the bright side had dark blue eyes and un-tattered clothes. "No, no, no Garchomp attack him" Vector said arriving at the scene. "Greninja let's finish this" he said. "Battle bond has been activated Trevor" Greninja said telepathically. "You know what to do" Trevor said. Greninja nodded. "Greninja Water Shuriken" He said as Greninja threw a giant sized water shuriken. 'Arggh' Trevor said mentally. He was now levitating as was the sword. "Trevor what are you doing?" Wrath said as he arrived on the scene. "Here catch" Trevor said as he threw a chip at Wrath.

"What is this?"

"It switches off the suit"

Wrath opened a hatch in the suit and inserted the chip. The suit opened in half and fell off.

"What is this?" Trevor said touching his nose. His nose was pouring with blood.

 _Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when._

Soon Jason arrived with Lysandre on his tail.

"Greninja I need you to create a shield cutting me and them" he said. Greninja focused between Trevor and others and created an almost invisible barrier. "Trevor what are you doing?" Jason asked. He ignored him. "ANSWER ME!" Jason yelled.

"Jason I need to do this, or else Time and Space, Dialga and Palkia and the whole world will be destroyed" he said calmly.

"Trevor we already have Vector we don't need to destroy the blade" Jason said."If not today some other day it will bring chaos and that I'm afraid that I will not be there to stop it" Trevor said.

"Mewtwo, Darkrai I need your help" he yelled looking at the sky.

(ZOOM) "You called us" Mewtwo said in a gruff voice."Yes I need you to lend me power, I can't keep going l-like this" he stuttered. "Ok take it" Darkrai said shooting Dark aura from his claws. Mewtwo did the same. "This is it guys, Thanks for training me" Trevor said as a small tear slid down his cheek. "Trevor don't do this" Selene said as she and the others arrived."Selene…" Trevor said.

 _I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

 _sumber .com_

 _One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me (in the end)_

"… _I love you"._ He held out his hands and a big ball of Aura formed and started spinning. He took out all his Pokeballs and threw them far from him. They all opened and all his Pokémon came out. "Thank you all for my life" he said and threw the ball at the blade. The light engulfed the whole field and waves of smoke and dust were sent from the blast. "No, no, NOOO" Vector wailed as he saw the blade shattered. Trevor was sprawled next to the pieces of the blade. Selene ran and sat down next to him. She lifted his head onto her legs. "Selene…" he said moving his lips with great difficulty "… I want you to move on find someone who will love you". "Trevor no" she said tears falling. "All of you were the only friends I had. Jason, Rashel you two make a cute couple and you both definitely know how to battle". "Christopher thanks man for everything Casey, Angelo Rhianna all of you too"."Oh and Angelo you make the best cakes in Kalos" he said closing his eyes as he went slack. Selene kissed him on the head as she slowly let down his head.

 _In the end._

"Wake up boy" a voice said.

"Giratina?" Trevor said getting up.

"You did good"

"How is…"

"Fine"

"That was my destiny?"

"No"

"What?"

"Your destiny awaits you" Giratina said putting him into sleep.

 _ **1 month later**_

"Brr Why is it so damn cold on Mt. Silver?" Trevor said as he trudged off into darkness.

 _ **Done. I might do a sequel. Actually this is the very first story I've completed. Shout out to my friends for helping me with this. We'd already done a script (if you'd say) but somehow got torn *Cough* Me*Cough*.**_

 _ **And**_ _ **Omega**_ _ **out**_. 


End file.
